Solaris and friends
by Starpower
Summary: Chapter 3 up and ready to read! When Gabrielle sisters Amy and Priscilla develop their powers, Can Gabrielle train them by herself or will she turn to the x-men?
1. Solaris and friends

Chapter1  
  
Gabrielle and Amy are sisters. Meriel is Priscilla's Aunt because Meriel married Priscilla's uncle John. Zephyr is a good friend of the family. Derek and Tori are teenagers Gabrielle took in. Gabrielle, Meriel, Derek, Tori, and Zephyr are mutants. John isn't but is ok with the mutant issue because most of his family are mutants. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a beautiful day in Bayville. A woman of the height of 5'7 with golden blonde hair and sky blue named, Gabrielle was cooking breakfast. Meriel who was 5'8 and had brown hair came down the stairs. "Are the girls up?" asked Gabrielle "Yeah, lucky I just woke them up," said Meriel who had brunet hair. "I see that John left early this morning' said Gabrielle. "Yeah he said he had something important to do," said Meriel who started washing dishes. Just then, Amy and Priscilla came running down the stairs. "Is Zephyr here yet?" ask Amy who was trying to do her hair. Amy had the same appearance as her sister but just shorter and her eyes are grey not blue. Priscilla and Amy were the same height of 5'0. Priscilla had light brown hair with nature blonde highlights and green eyes. "No" answered Gabrielle who put a plate in front of Amy and Priscilla. "I can drive you two if he doesn't show up," said Gabrielle "Plus school is along the way to work". Both Gabrielle and Meriel work for emergency animal hospital. Just then, Gabrielle's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh... ok I'll drive them. No its ok it's not a problem. What about Derek? Ok thanks for calling and telling me Zephyr" and she hung up. "Ok if every one is ready we can drop the girls at school and get to work on time," said Gabrielle. Everyone piled into the car and drove off toward Bayville High. "Have a nice day at school" 


	2. Bayville High

Chapter 2  
  
Priscilla and Amy found their lockers. They knew about the issue of mutants. They didn't care that they were different. "Hey you two" said Tabitha, who was one of the mutants. "Hey Tabby" said Priscilla "Oh Gabby wants to know if you're coming over for dinner tonight" asked Amy "No I already made plans with Amara, but I'm free for Friday night" "Ok I'll tell Gabby" said Amy. They all walked to English class. "Morning Amara" said Priscilla the bell rang and the teacher walked in "settle down class. We have lots of work to do" And with that the school day started. At lunch, Amy and Priscilla sat with Tabitha and Amara outside. Kitty and Rogue joined them. "Where's Kurt?" asked Kitty looking around "With Amanda" said Tabitha. Those two make a cute couple," said Priscilla. On the loud speaker Amy was called to the guidance office. "I'll be back" and Amy went to go to the guidance office. A boy with brown hair named Derek and a girl with blue hair named Tori came over to the table. "Hey guys," said Derek as he combed his fingers through his brown hair and winked his blue eyes at Kitty. "Where's Amy?" asked Tori who had purple eyes. "She was called to the guidance office," said Priscilla who was scribbling down a few more note on her history homework. Amy came back. "Well why were you called to the guidance office?" asked Tori "they thought they messed up my schedule and wanted to switch it but I told them I liked my schedule," said Amy. Then bell rang and classes start again. The rest of the school day seemed to drag by. "Finally we can go home" said Priscilla who hated staying in school longer then anyone should. They went to their lockers; got all their books they needed for homework. Amy and Priscilla easily found Zephyr. He was leaning against his red car wearing his black trench coat and sunglasses. Zephyr had long black hair. Tori and Zephyr were already there. "Come on you two," said Derek "you're so slow" "Be quite Derek," said Amy "At least we do our homework" "Yeah," said Priscilla as they walked to the car. Tori started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" asked Derek. "How Amy and Priscilla can say that and get you mad at them for saying you don't do your homework," answered Tori. Derek made a face. Zephyr looked over the brims of his sunglasses exposing his brown eyes with a raised brow. "What?" asked Derek. "I don't need you four fighting while 'm driving." Derek sat up front and the girls sat in the back. Zephyr drove them toward home. 


	3. a new life

I don't own x-men but I do own the characters I can up with. Please don't take my characters. I'm sorry my first two chapters were so short; I'll try to make this and other chapters longer.  
  
Chapter 3 At the Emergency Animal hospital: The last of the patience's owner left. The office was now quiet with only the doctors walking around to check on how the patiences were doing or doing paperwork. Gabrielle sat at the front desk trying to finish the paper work. She suddenly felt a pain in her heart. She looked out the window. "Is something bad going to happen?" She thought. Gabrielle didn't notice that Meriel was trying to get her attention. "Gabrielle" said Meriel firmly and louder. Gabrielle jumped a little. "OH! yes?" "Is something wrong?" inquired Meriel. "I don't know," said Gabrielle in a worried voice.  
  
At the house: Priscilla and Amy were doing homework, Tori was on the computer, and Derek was channel surfing on the TV. Zephyr had come just as the phone rang. Since Zephyr was closes to the phone, he picked it up. "Hello? O hey Mike. Oh really? Yeah I can make it. Give me five and I'll be there. Yeah see you soon" and he hung up. "Look I have to go help out Mike. Derek and Tori you two are in charge" said Zephyr and with that, he grabbed his jacket and was out the door. A few seconds later, a motorcycle could be heard fading away. "Party in the house," said Tori "I don't think that's a good idea. My head hurts again and I already had to deal with noises all day," said Amy "You've had that headache for almost all week," said Tori "Who could blame her? School gives me a headache too. And plus school puts stress on us cause of homework, projects, bad days and other people's attitude" said Priscilla "But my head ache is worst then yesterday. It's more like a migraine." "Just take aspirin and then we can party," said Tori. Derek who was listening on this conversation turned off the TV and turned around to give his opinion. "Maybe we shouldn't party" got off the couch to get Amy aspirin and some water "We do not know how long Zephyr will be gone or when Gabrielle and Meriel will be home. There is no point Tori" Derek held the glass of water out for Amy. Amy took it but something happened. Electricity came from her hand and zapped Derek. Derek fell to the floor with a thump and Amy screamed.  
  
At the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters: Professor Charles Xavier was using the Cerebro system when Amy stood out. He could see that she was scared and in danger and thought, she needed help. Charles telepathically told Scott to assemble the team.  
  
Meanwhile at the Animal Hospital: "Good night Dr. Morgan" said Meriel "Goodnight ladies" said Dr. Morgan back Gabrielle and Meriel got in the car and started to drive home. Gabrielle was trying to think of the last time she had a pain in her chest. "Mmm.... What the last time I had this pain is when mom... Oh my god...Amy!" exclaimed Gabrielle who hit the clutch shifted the gears of the car into fourth. "What is it?" ask Meriel. "Remember how I told you I had this pain in my chest. Well last time I left it something bad happened to my...mom and since the past week Amy has been having headaches and I didn't think much of it but now I think since I have that pain in my chest... it could mean that she developed her powers" said Gabrielle she passed a few cars. "But how do you not know that this is not possible" asked Meriel as they turned a corner sharply making the car slide. "Just trust me" they pasted the x-men van, which neither noticed. Gabrielle again turned sharply and swerved into their driveway. Gabrielle and Meriel jumped out of the car and ran for the house. They only found Derek on the floor. Gabrielle knelt next to him. "His has a pulse," said Gabrielle "What happened hear?" she wonder. They walked through the kitchen and walked on to the back porch. "Amy, Priscilla, Tori!" yelled Gabrielle. Tori and Priscilla came out of the forest but no Amy. "Where is she?" stammered Gabrielle who had grabbed Priscilla. "I...I...I don't know" starting to cry. Gabrielle pulled Priscilla into a hug. Gabrielle turned Priscilla toward the house. Meriel and Tori followed them into the house. Gabrielle sat Priscilla down at the table. Tori sat down as well but Meriel went over to Derek. "Should we try to get him awake?" "Yeah and then we can find out what happened" said Gabrielle as she walked over to his side Tori stared to tell them what happened. "Derek" she said in her motherly tone. A sudden flash of lightening was visible through the kitchen window along with a scream that sounded like "NO!" "Amy" said Gabrielle and ran through the back door. She listened for the voice. She heard Amy say "no just leave me alone" and another voice "Mystique" thought Gabrielle. Gabrielle ran into the woods. Thoughts ran through her head. "I told her I'd be there for her if the time comes if she got her powers. I told her I'd protected her" Mystique and Amy came into view. Gabrielle jumped up and side kicked Mystique away from her sister.  
  
Meriel and Priscilla tried to get Derek back to consciousness. Priscilla got a glass of water and splashed Derek with it. "Wha... What?" said Derek now alert. The door rang "We don't need visitor right now," Meriel said as she got up to answer the door. She open to the door to find Professor Xavier along with Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and Rogue. "Oh, umm... yes?" said Meriel. "We are here to help" "Help with what?" asked Meriel. Zephyr turned into the driveway. When he got out he saw the van and the group of people at the door "What's going on?" he asked as he reached the porch. "Excuse Me," he said as he tried to get through them. "Please tell me what is going on here" "Amy's powers" said Derek who was sitting in a chair now. "Uh? What do you mean Amy's powers?" asked Zephyr who stepped closer. "The young man is right. Amy has developed her powers and needs help," said Professor Xavier. "You don't know if she really needs help," said Derek. "Hey stop wasting time and go help Gabby," said Tori who had changed into her leather suit now coming down the stairs. "Come on Kitty and Rogue" waving them over "Let's go kick butt" and the three of them walked out the back door. "Come on" Zephyr said to Meriel and the rest of the x-men. Zephyr grabbed two swords, one was his which he attached to his belt and the other was Gabrielle's' which he put over his shoulder. They walked out the back door and Zephyr stopped them. His eyes turned red "They're twenty degrees left," said Zephyr. "How do you know?" ask Cyclops. "I can see body heat and see in the dark," Zephyr turned his head to answer with his eyes still red. "Let's move out," said Cyclops. Zephyr and Meriel ran for it and the rest followed. They saw Amy using her power. "And you said she needed help," said Zephyr. Mystique kicked Gabrielle against a tree. Zephyr took off the sword that belonged to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle" he called and threw her sword to her. Gabrielle caught it. She pulled it out. Her whole body glowed in yellow and her eyes turn yellow. "Now you're messing with the Goddess," said Gabrielle and with that, she powered up the sword and slammed it against the ground, making Mystique lose her balance. Mystique got up, said, "You've won this battle", morphed into a crow, and flew off. Gabrielle put her sword back into its case. Amy ran over to her sister. "That was awesome," said Amy as she hugged her sister. Gabrielle hugged her back and sighed in relief. "Is Derek ok? How bad did I hurt him?" asked Amy all shook up. "Whoa, slow down tiger," said Zephyr "He's fine." Tori ran over to Amy "Hey squirt" and went to give Amy a hug but Amy pushed back. "What's wrong?" asked Tori confused. Amy had a frighten look on her face "Its nothing personal Tori, but I felt the electric surge again" she said looking down at her hands "Like when Derek try to give me the glass of water" she started to cry. Gabrielle made her body glow and hugged her sister and Zephyr rubbed her back. Gabrielle picked Amy up who continued to cry.  
  
They all found Professor Xavier talking to Derek and Priscilla. Derek turned his attention to Gabrielle who was still holding Amy. Amy had stopped cry but her face was smudged with dirt. Zephyr grabbed a paper towel, wetted it, and handed it to Gabrielle. "Look up" said Gabrielle to Amy who sat in her lap. "I need to wipe your face" Amy did as she was told and Gabrielle wiped her face clean. "All clean" and kissed her little sister on her forehead. "Amy, I know you are aware of my institute for young mutant. Would you like to join us at the institute?" asked Professor Xavier. Amy leaned her head against Gabrielle's shoulder. There were a few minutes of silent. "It be like, so much fun if you did move in to the institute," said Kitty. "You learn how to use your power for good and make new friends as well," said Jean. Amy looked at every one around her then looked at her sister for an answer. "It's up to you to decide not me," said Gabrielle. Amy sighed she didn't want to decide right now. "Professor Xavier, I don't want to decide right now. This is a hard choice. Be with other that are mutants or be with my family" "Well, if you ever do wish to join us, I believe Gabrielle remembers where we are," said the Professor. The x-men left their house. They were all sitting around in silence. "Well you children have school tomorrow so off to bed," said Gabrielle "all of ya" waving her hands at them. "Good night girls" said Gabrielle who was hugging Derek. Priscilla and Amy went to their room that they share. 


End file.
